


Записки из темного подземелья

by valkirija_free



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Drama, Gen, Headcanon, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkirija_free/pseuds/valkirija_free
Summary: Драбблы по прохождению и хедканонам.





	1. Скол породы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Первая встреча и путь по старой дороге к заброшенному поместью.

_"Jade, dull green like rotting flesh"._

  
  
Монета прыгает по столу и ложится на грубо строганные доски стороной с четким профилем. Дисмас пробует золото на зуб, оставляя во рту солоноватый привкус, – настоящее, ухмыляется, окидывая взглядом нежданных посетителей, и тянется подлить себе еще вина.   
«Серый. Ну надо же».   
Он лениво отпивает из глиняной кружки, разглядывая помятый латный нагрудник. Полусумасшедшего старика-смотрителя здесь каждый видит не первый день, а вот крестоносец, безусловно, новое лицо в этих богом забытых местах. Но доспехи его все же под стать всей этой дыре – серые и потускневшие.  
«Серый рыцарь».  
Больше похожий на выходца из желтого, ядовитого болотного тумана, чем на воина божьего. Ведь стоило ему вслед за лысеющим хранителем господского дома, перешагнуть через порог, как в трактире притихли даже старые пьяницы, а в дымном, тяжелом воздухе исчезли – будто бы испарились – все привычные запахи. Ароматы горячего жаркого не пойми из чего, хмельного пойла, свечного сала, грязных человеческих тел и крепкого табака.  
Пахнет теперь душным ладаном да застоявшейся водой; болотной гнилью, сладковатым запахом мокрого перегноя. Ядовитыми цветами, что растут вдоль гиблых трясин, тянущихся по бокам старой дороги, да пыльным ковылем, прорастающим сквозь серые камни мэнора, взмывшего ввысь над отравленной смертью долиной.  
Гнилью болотной пахнет от нарамника без герба, латы вместо надлежащего доблестного блеска так и отливают мутной зеленцой. Лишь на иссеченном забрале пляшет отброшенный очагом лоснящийся рыжий отблеск. Серый тусклый доспех, закрытый шлем и гробовое молчание – завсегдатаи отодвигаются невольно. Не увидев сквозь прорези за сталью человеческих глаз и боясь увидеть вместо них истекающие гноем дыры в черепе.  
И боятся не зря. Нежить, бывает, так и лезет из окрестных топей в новолуние.   
Смотритель – чокнутый старикашка с кривыми, гниющими зубами – бессменный хранитель дома на скале, омываемой с юга черными водами буйного моря, торопливо подсаживается напротив. Дисмас машинально подается назад, забрасывая сапоги туда, где за мгновение до того танцевала, поблескивая, золотая монета.  
\- Скажи своему господину, что на его месте я нашел бы себе телохранителя получше.  
От распахнутой настежь двери, что и так давно висит на одной петле, тянет промозглой сыростью ночи. Придорожный трактир на холме – последний оплот перед тьмой. В нем сбывают награбленное на лесной дороге, пропивают добычу, разбавляя густую вязкую кровь дрянным дешевым вином; иногда дерутся и убивают – за чью-то гулящую девку, карточный долг или, напротив, крупный выигрыш.   
Не святая, отнюдь, но все-таки – жизнь.   
А впереди – дальше – нет ничего. В руинах старого, заброшенного города у подножья серой скалы живут лишь вороны да крысы. Единственные, кого не коснулось холодное дыхание смерти, кого не затронули гниение и тлен. Единственные, кому не ведом ужас, вползающий в душу липкими щупальцами и рваными клочьями тьмы свивающийся в голове. Безумием разжижающий мозг, холодным обручем сдавливающий горло и сердце.  
Нечто страшное, за гранью самой жуткой фантазии избрало своей вотчиной этот проклятый край.  
Но на двери дилижанса, остановившегося во дворе, еще виден полустершийся герб, а на крыше прикручены тюки с сундуками. И за задернутой занавесью острый, наметанный глаз различает нечеткий силуэт: склоненную голову, фигурный профиль, нервно сжатые плечи.   
Наследник мертвого королевства вернулся домой. Полустертые знаки рода – контур черной птицы, башня, возвышающаяся на темном поле, – все еще узнаваемы. И никто не дал себе за труд хотя бы завесить их, если не стереть с потемневшего от времени дерева совсем, сокрыв проклятое, преданное анафеме имя.  
Трясясь то ли от холода, то ли в припадке, полусумасшедший старик-слуга прибавляет еще с десяток-другой монет, и смотрит, скалясь желтой безумной улыбкой. Воздух из сморщенной годами груди вырывается со свистом, слова с растресканных губ слетают невнятным шипением. Старая беззубая змея, не привыкшая к тому, чтобы ее хозяин – хоть старый, хоть новый, ведал слова отказа хоть в чем-то.   
И крестоносец по-прежнему, молчаливой серой глыбой, возвышается у него за спиной.   
Дисмас вспоминает невольно все слухи о чернокнижном искусстве прошлого властителя этих земель, прежде чем позволить выползти на лицо ухмылке, хищной и наглой. Золото тихо звенит, перекочевывая из кармана в карман, и напоследок он сплевывает в глиняную кружку, разбивая посудину с остатками дрянного вина об пол.   
На удачу. И на прощание.  
Его место в дилижансе на козлах, рядом со старым безумным возницей. И он забирается туда ловчее кошки, увернувшись от серой латной перчатки, от холодной руки, коснувшейся было его плеча.  
Звук удара истрепанных вожжей, хлестнувших по лошадиному крупу, и визгливый свист кнута разрывают мертвое оцепенение. Вслед, из раскрытой настежь двери таверны, летят робкие слова нескладной молитвы. Шорохом листьев, ветром в деревьях, стоном камней на мощеной дороге тьма раскрывает навстречу руки, распахивая впереди удушающий покров.  
Дилижанс, поскрипывая старой, разбитой осью, выныривает со двора, из рыжего пятна света, и Дисмас плотнее закутавшись в потрепанную длиннополую куртку, тянется за кремниевым пистолетом за пазухой. Достает и тихо взводит курок, ощущая на лице холодное дыхание теней, втягивая в легкие запах мокрой могильной земли.  
Назад он уже не вернется. Никогда. Старая дорога к поместью ведет только в один конец, и он это знает. А о том, не слишком ли дешево продал свою шкуру – не хочет и думать.   
Древний лес, раскинувший над дорогой изломанные, колючие кроны деревьев, в багровых лучах закатного солнца будто вымазан кровью. И разбойничья засада на давно не езженном тракте под покровом сумерек – самое меньшее из всех возможных зол.   
Ночью, в кромешной темноте, за дорогой следят тысячи глаз – и едва ли хотя бы дюжина из них принадлежит человеку. Тени, поднимающиеся из проклятых болот, перекликаются друг с другом свистящим шепотом, тянутся навстречу путешественникам, и даже самые быстрые лошади не сумеют унести дилижанс от их скользких, удушающих объятий.  
Им еще повезло, что нынче их противник – разбойный люд.   
Рожденные женщиной. Из плоти и крови.   
Дисмас стреляет – не целясь, а короткий клинок одним ударом вгоняет рослому громиле в печень. Кровь окрашивает пучки жухлой травы у дороги и течет горячей рекой на пыльные камни. Серый рыцарь тоже сражается – у разбитого дилижанса, и звон стали его меча подхватывает далекое эхо проклятого леса.   
Дерется он хорошо – отточено, смело, яростно. Пылая одновременно гневом, благоговением и надеждой – в каждом движении, в каждом замахе. Тяжелый клинок, описав в воздухе сияющий полукруг, рассекает смертную плоть точно глину, и отражает, не дрогнув, чужое оружие.  
Задержав на нем взгляд дольше краткого мига, Дисмас даже не сразу чувствует, как левую руку обжигает, жадно вгрызаясь в тело, разбойничья плеть. Истекающий кровью верзила все еще пытается достать своего убийцу, пока пуля, всаженная в упор между глаз, не прекращает его мучений. Одновременно со свистом тяжелого двуручника, отделившего голову здоровяка от тела в один удар.   
Одобряюще хмыкнув, Дисмас наклоняется снять с пояса мертвого ублюдка туго набитый кошелек, но собственная кровопотеря все же дает о себе знать. Перед глазами мутнеет на мгновение, и уже труднее теперь разогнуть обратно спину, не вызывав этим дикую пляску черных точек перед глазами. Тогда он осторожно садится на измазанную кровью траву, позволяя себе отдохнуть. Понаблюдать за тем, как чокнутый старикашка, с полчаса назад бывший за кучера, пытается теперь присобачить обратно на крышу дилижанса тяжелый тюк с хозяйским тряпьем.   
Крестоносец, после схватки вонзивший свой меч в землю наподобие распятия и преклонив перед ним колени, не стремится помочь. Не интересует его и хлам, которым можно разжиться с трупов. Он молится, а окончив короткую молитву и вложив меч обратно в ножны – стаскивает с себя тяжелый латный шлем и забавно встряхивает головой. Точно необъезженная лошадь или норовистый жеребенок, с которого сняли уже, наконец, надоедливый недоуздок.  
В смоляном свете факела по его плечам рассыпаются солнечно-светлые кудри. И глаза у него то ли синего, то ли серого цвета. Безбородое лицо и мягко очерченная линия рта, высокий, чистый лоб, совсем без морщин и шрамов. Совсем не то, что можно было ожидать, если бы у Дисмаса еще были какие-то ожидания.  
Только мысли о том, что чего-то подобного – здесь, – просто не должно быть.  
Рыцарь молод. И для этих мест, пожалуй, даже слишком. Крепкое, сильное тело – воина, мужчины, а улыбка – мальчика, поднявшего святые, чистые глаза на вынужденного товарища по несчастью. Глаза, в которых стремительно гаснут радость и покой от только что произнесенной молитвы.   
«Серый» – думает Дисмас. – «Как и камни клятого поместья на скале».  
Там, под серым сколом породы, скрывается драгоценная яшма. Тускло-зеленая, с прожилками цвета крови. Раньше ее добывали в землях мэнора, называя с почтением «кровью дракона».  
Только Дисмасу этот камень неизменно напоминает мертвую, гниющую плоть.   
\- Рейнальд, – говорит крестоносец, называя свое имя легко, без титулов, точно последний из простолюдинов, и протягивает руку, помогая подняться с земли:  
\- Позволишь? У меня где-то были бинты…  
На разорванный рукав он указывает только взглядом, полным беспокойства и сострадания, но Дисмас все равно отмахивается от него как от надоедливой мухи, так и норовящей жадно припасть к густо сочащимся кровью ранам.   
Страх, у которого нет ничего общего с позорной трусостью – первобытную дрожь, жажду жизни, рожденную близостью со смертью, он, сам вор и убийца, чует за версту. Видит – в потерянном взгляде, чувствует – с прикосновением рук, неловко перевязывающих рассеченное плетью плечо.  
Тени воют и мечутся за пределами очерченного факелом круга. Дисмас тычет им в морды рассыпающим рыжие искры огнем, заставляя отступить обратно во тьму. Слыша безумное ликование в их стонущем шепоте и ненасытную жажду.  
Крестоносец стоит рядом с ним, намертво вцепившись в рукоять своего меча – маленькой, пылающей частицей света во мраке. Сжав ладонь, и зачарованно всматриваясь широко раскрытыми глазами в бездну, жадно шепчущую его имя.  
\- Идем, - говорит Дисмас, отгоняя назойливое видение истекающих кровью и гноем пустых глазниц, расклеванных вороньем; крыс, пожравших сердце, заточенное в клетке ребер, и светлых локонов на голом черепе, обмытом дождями.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Поскольку Дисмас и Рейнальд не нанимаются через Дилижанс, у меня свой хэдканон о том, где Наследник вообще взял себе таких спутников.


	2. На поверхность

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кое-что о жадности, болезнях, безысходности и экспериментальной медицине.

\- Ты болен, - говорит Весси, едва взяв его за руку. – Я вижу. Не дергайся и не пытайся шутить, что снова пришел сюда только за мазью от чесотки.  
Стащив с его левой ладони потертую алую замшу перчатки, она поворачивает руку так, чтобы в слабом свечном свете Дисмасу было хорошо видно собственные ногти.   
\- Вот. И не ври мне, что подхватил вчера в борделе, не поверю все равно. По цвету этому никак не меньше недели.  
Пальцем, затянутым в тонкую черную ткань, она прослеживает изменения ногтевого ложа, почерневшего и налившегося у кутикулы вздутой багровой полоской крови. Качает головой – «скверное дело», но стекляшки в круглых прорезях маски поблескивают в пламени свечи хищным, азартным предвкушением.   
Дисмасу часто бывает немного не по себе от этого слишком живого взгляда у неживых, казалось бы, «глаз». Когда Весси смотрит так, не грех и опасаться, что отрежет совсем не то, чего надо бы.  
\- Жар был? В ближайшие дня три?  
\- Да. И в груди жжет. Немного.  
Птичьей маски с длинным загнутым клювом Весси не снимает никогда – Дисмас знает ее довольно давно, но ни разу не видел ее лица. Знает, что у нее приятный голос, но не знает, уродлива она или красива, какие у нее волосы, какого цвета глаза. Только по прикосновениям ее рук он всегда может определить, когда она радуется, а когда сердито кривит губы.  
\- Аппетит пропал? Вкусовые ощущения изменились?  
\- От пива, которое подают в здешней таверне, меня стошнило в тот же день. Считается?  
\- Если только в погребе смотрителя ты, алкоголик, не успел пристраститься к хорошему вину. Значит, рвота… Кровью или желчью?  
Пальцы у Весси тонкие, но сильные, цепкие, но мягкие. Прикосновения отточенные, аккуратные – разве что сегодня чуть грубее, чем обычно. Она сердита, но спокойна, как всегда.   
\- Кровью.  
Дисмас никогда не видел ее в панике или в отчаянии. Весси вечно держится так, будто бы всю жизнь провела среди своих трав и пробирок. И не шаталась по подземельям последние несколько месяцев в сомнительной компании охотников за знаниями, славой, искуплением и наживой. И уж точно – никогда не залезала своими тонкими дамскими ручками монстрам в глотку или в кишки по самый локоть.   
В действительности она делает все это с незавидной регулярностью.  
Весси чумной доктор. Единственная уцелевшая из тех двух женщин, что рискнули первыми добраться сюда, когда в проклятых землях мэнора еще полноправно царили лишь вороны да крысы. Единственная: весталка Кантор, ее подруга, пала в битве три недели назад.   
А три недели здесь – целая вечность.  
Дисмас морщится от боли, когда из-под ногтя на указательном пальце при нажатии что-то течет. Весси хмурится, выпуская его ладонь и торопливо разжигая огонь под тиглем.   
\- Хороший врач, – бормочет она себе под нос, перебирая порошки, разложенные на столе, – может определить болезнь, едва взглянув на ногти своего пациента.  
\- А очень хороший?   
Дисмас хотел бы, чтобы это прозвучало как комплимент. В конце концов, в этой всеми богами забытой дыре только Весси уже не в первый раз лечит его бесплатно, не требуя за свои услуги ни заунывных молитв, ни прижизненных покаяний.   
\- А очень хороший – сделать так, чтобы пациент в ходе лечения только ногтей и лишился. Садись и давай руку.  
Один из ингредиентов в недавно изобретенном ею зелье – печень свинорыла. Рейнальд, их святой паладин, бесстрашно сражающийся с нечистью, будет блевать неделю при одном упоминании, если узнает. А зачем Весси понадобилось заспиртованное в колбе щупальце трупоеда – вон там, на самом видном месте посреди стола, – Дисмас и сам не спросит никогда. Меньше знаешь – крепче спишь.  
В ее дымящемся кадиле, которое Весси ловко сует ему под нос, какие-то болотные травы. Дурманные и сладкие – от одного запаха все плывет перед глазами, и собственное тело почти перестает ощущаться. Кратковременный эффект, но Весси и заканчивает быстро, как всегда: вскрывает гнойники, просто-напросто срезав ногтевые пластины.  
Это, должно быть, адски больно, но все-таки лучше, чем совсем потерять руку или и вовсе подохнуть.   
Это почти неощутимо – пока.   
Выть от боли он будет потом, забившись в самый дальний угол их общей комнаты в таверне. Умений Рейнальда хватит, чтобы снять жар, и Весси не придется беспокоить снова. Хватит и того, что из проклятущего щупальца она, похоже, пыталась сделать дезинфицирующий раствор, и того, что Дисмасу все-таки пришлось его выпить.  
\- Запомни уже, наконец, Катакомбы полны болезней и гнили. И твоя жадность однажды погубит тебя с очередным отравленным ржавым замком.  
«Так же, как и тебя – твоя жадность в познании».  
То, что она делает, порой мало чем отличается от пытки – разве что положительным результатом при минимальной анестезии. Но Весси никогда не берет за это денег, и Дисмас не позволяет себе подобного ответа.  
\- У каждого из нас своя погибель. Ну хочешь, завещаю тебе свой труп, для науки?  
\- Если подохнешь где-нибудь в Руинах, сюда я твое тело не потащу.  
\- Идет. Можешь срезать все необходимое прямо на месте.   
Птичьи глаза-стекляшки провожают его неживым, немигающим взглядом в спину до тех пор, пока за ним не захлопывается дверь. Пошатываясь и баюкая обвязанную чистой тряпицей руку, Дисмас бредет до таверны – залить мерзкий вкус от лекарства из щупалец не менее мерзкой выпивкой.   
День придет – и, возможно, однажды Весси воспользуется разрешением. День, когда ему уже не понадобиться бесплатная экспериментальная медицина, однажды настает.   
Но если ее время наступит раньше, он, при молчаливой поддержке Рейнальда, все-таки заставит остальных отнести ее тело на поверхность.


	3. Сарабанда и джига

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Когда приходится не только разрывать, но и рыть могилы.

Лопата вонзается в землю городского кладбища с характерным чавкающим звуком. Тьюдолл, стоя по плечи в глубокой яме и выкидывая из нее последние комья мокрой земли, привычным жестом чуть откидывает голову, сдвигая на затылок потрепанную широкополую шляпу.  
\- Ох, к черту всё! Хватит, и так сойдет. Копать – не раскапывать!  
О деревянный черенок лопаты, воткнутой на дно могилы, она опирается левой ладонью, прикидывая, как бы ловчее перебросить наверх свое гибкое, легкое тело. Тогда Дисмас наклоняется над ямой и протягивает ей руку – «хватайся», рывком втаскивая на край ровного прямоугольника, чернеющего в земле точно жадно раскрытая пасть.  
Подтянувшись и выбравшись из ямы, Тьюдолл стряхивает липкие комья глины с подошв своих длинных, высоких сапог, чуть постукивая каблуком о каблук. Будто в ритме какого-то танца – непонятного никому, известного только ей. Старый шут Асселин, подтягивающий в отдалении струны своей мандолины, берет на пробу – пытаясь уловить мотив, – первые несколько нот. И глухое дребезжание – «раз-два-три», «раз-два-три» – вспугивает двух ворон, устроившихся было на старом деревянном кресте с соседней – и безымянной – могилы.  
\- А ничего так могилка получилась. Сойдет, как думаешь?  
\- Сойдет, Куколка. Он хоть какой бы был бы рад.  
Мертвое тело они вдвоем – она и Дисмас – завернули в грубую холстину, распоров для этого четыре мешка. На привале, который пришлось устроить у самого выхода на поверхность, Тьюдолл вооружилась вместо дротиков и метательных кинжалов иголкой и ниткой – и часа два спустя вполне приличный саван был готов. Правда, они все равно уделали его в грязи по дороге в город: закоченелый и разом ставший неподъемно тяжелым труп пришлось тащить волоком. При всем желании они бы просто не смогли его поднять.  
Выбравшись из могилы, Тьюдолл хмурится. Не зло, скорее задумчиво. И рассеянно отчищает фалды кителя – стряхнув, сплюнув и «замыв» грязь. Лопата – в два раза больше той, какой она привыкла орудовать в своих вылазках, по-прежнему торчит на дне могильной ямы.   
\- Вот уж не думала, что доведется копать могилы по весне.  
\- Ты ж постоянно этим промышляешь.  
\- Да, но с весенними-то дождями кое-что все же всплывает само! – хохочет, скалится и добавляет: – Не то время. Совсем не то. По весне я обычно ищу свободной любви задарма и пропиваю все до последней монеты.  
\- Еще скажи, что честно заработанной.  
\- А то как же! Трудовые мозоли мои видел, нет? А сам-то заступ хоть когда-нибудь в руках вообще держал, а?  
Стоя на самом краю могильной ямы, она шутливо тычет его в бок, и Дисмас плавно уклоняется от ее узкой, быстрой ладони.   
\- Полегче, Куколка, полегче!  
У Тьюдолл светлые волосы, похожие на кое-как приглаженный сноп соломы, и очаровательная темная родинка – справа над верхней губой. Во рту у неё не хватает одного глазного зуба, но даже это совершенно её не портит. «Куколка» зовет её Дисмас, получая неизменно веселый и хищный оскал щербатой ухмылки в ответ.   
«Куколка», хотя из одежд от «куколки» у неё на самом деле только торчащая из-под синего кителя тонкая рубашка с потрепанным кружевным жабо. Легкий батист, низ которого вечно небрежно, по-мужски заправлен в поношенные, перелатанные брюки, опоясанные широким разбойничьим ремнем. И хоть картин с неё не писать – некому, да и незачем, светловолосая и синеглазая Тьюдолл, если говорить о женщинах, лучшее, что вообще можно найти в этих гнилых местах.  
Только что на той же хромой кобыле, что и к обитательницам местного борделя, к ней не подъедешь. Шлепнуть её по отменной, роскошной заднице здесь никто не рискнет даже с пьяных глаз. Кому же охота получить кинжал в горло или две-три щепотки яда в и без того прокисшее пиво?  
«Куколка» зовет ее Дисмас, не вкладывая в это прозвище ничего, кроме искреннего восхищения. И только поэтому удостаивается дружески хищной ухмылки в ответ и легкого, шутливого тычка под ребра. А на привалах в подземельях – прибавки к походному пайку да понюшки крепкого табака из личных запасов могильной воровки.  
Хороший у нее табак – и мертвого подымет.  
Копать могилы ей не впервой, но в разверстую утробу той, что вырыта собственноручно, Тьюдолл глядит так, как будто бы забыла что-то на её дне. Не золотую монету, не дорогой амулет – что-то свое, что принадлежало ей самой, а не очередному потревоженному покойнику. Ищуще пристально, чуть сощурив глаза – долгих две минуты. Но могила пуста и только ждет еще своего обитателя и его погребальных даров.  
Труп, который они тащили по слякотной грязи, и который лежит теперь в храме, обмытый как положено и усыпанный в гробу благовонными травами, сохранил на лице тяжелую железную маску, покрытую полустертой позолотой. Она да пробитый латный нагрудник – вот и все сокровища, что скоро вместе с мертвецом предадут земле.  
Прокаженный – его звали Корбелл, сам явился в проклятый город. Пешком, когда других обычно привозил в дилижансе чокнутый старик, и, вывалившись из скрипучего деревянного нутра расхлябанной повозки, новички, бывало, долго блевали на пожухлую траву, подчистую опустошая желудок.  
А живой мертвец – Дисмас ясно помнит тот день, в одиночку шел к ним по зловонным, черным топям. И оперся о меч на пороге собора, у которого тогда еще не было ни крыльца, ни крыши, дойдя.  
Плащ его – серый и грубый, не дающий тепла, измят был в дороге, и кровью покрыт воротник. Стерлась тонкая кожа, раскрылась язва под маской, и грязно-бурым гноем тек ее сок по кадыку, тяжело ходившему на крепкой шее при каждом вдохе.   
Прокаженный стоял у порога, огромный и страшный, распухшими пальцами сжимая рукоять большого меча. И одни сторонились его, страшась скорбной болезни, а другие – и сам Дисмас в их числе – узнав в клинке с широким лезвием недобрый, мрачный знак для всех, кто был не раз не в ладах с законом – что божеским, что людским.   
Тяжелый меч палача – знак правителя, призванного карать и миловать, служил утомленному путнику единственной опорой. Он стоял на пороге храма, его раны болели и ныли, но дом божий молчал и смотрел на нечастного пустыми глазницами выбитых витражей.  
Весталку Кантор похоронили всего два дня назад, и некому было прочесть молитву над странником. Утешить его сердце святым напевом, обмыть целебным настоем истерзанное горящее от боли тело, дать пищу и кров.   
Ночь спускалась на город, бог безмолвствовал на небесах. И тогда от настороженной толпы отбросов и пьяниц отделилась легкая фигурка, что сказала, смеясь:   
«Не зови. Он, наверное, спит».   
И коснулась грязных бинтов – без отвращения, без страха – и нечистой, покрытой уродливыми струпьями руки. Увела за собой, ухватив за запястье, обласкав нежным шепотом – мягче, чем теплая ночь, и нежнее, чем ветер весной.   
«Куколка» - зовет её Дисмас; «Леди» звал Тьюдолл скорбный больной. И, быть может, имел на то полное право. Было же время, когда её хитрую, нахальную физиономию называли миловидной куда более приличные люди, чем джентльмены с большой дороги.   
Потому что кожа могильной воровки до сих пор, несмотря на не самый здоровый образ жизни, все еще хранит следы той чистой и нежной бледности, которой может похвастать лишь благородное сословие. Да и сознания собственного превосходства у Тьюдолл хоть отбавляй, даже когда она, насмехаясь, совсем не по благородному корчит кому-нибудь невероятно гнусные рожи.  
Быстро темнеет, но священный знак на шпиле собора еще пылает золотом в закатном огне. Они вернулись из похода рано утром и провозились до ночи с организацией более-менее пристойных похорон.  
Корбелл умер в Катакомбах. В рану – здоровенную дыру, пробитую пикой свина в правом плече, попала зараза. Какая-то дрянь, не дававшая крови свернуться. И ни Тибо – маленькой рыжей весталки, ни Рейнальда, ни Весси, ни даже смуглой арбалетчицы Мэшаль или невозмутимого оккультиста Фархада с ними не было.   
Тьюдолл, пытавшаяся унять черную, отравленную кровь, через слово сыпала проклятьями, Асселин, подавая ей бинты, скорбно качал головой. Шутовские позолоченные колокольчики грустно тренькали в такт движениям его тонкого тела с костляво острыми руками и впалой тощей грудью.   
Смерть склонялась над прокаженным, тот жадно приветствовал её, и все усилия могильной воровки были напрасны. Корбелл так и умер головой у нее на коленях, хорошеньких ножках, овеянный в кромешной тьме и холоде теплым дыханием женщины.   
Истек кровью.   
Дисмас искренне считал, что ему повезло.   
Задавать вопросы о прошлом в этих проклятых землях не принято. Кем – каким, был прокаженный до того, как его тело изуродовала болезнь, превратив облик в «львиное лицо», уничтожив его нос, волосы, уши и губы, никто не стремился узнать. Никогда.   
Им хватало того, что в бою он стойко принимал на себя удары, молча нес свою часть поклажи, не снимал при всех маску и не ел на привалах из общего котелка.  
Дисмас знал о нем только то, что каждый час жизни для больного – агония. А еще что Тьюдолл меняет его пропитанные кровью и гноем бинты. Обрабатывая раны и запихивая жизнь обратно в изувеченное тело – каждый день, раз за разом.   
Каждую царапину, каждый мелкий порез.  
В городе прокаженный жил при восстановленном храме – в узкой келье, и трудно было застать его где-либо еще. Однако иногда Дисмас все же видел его в самом дальнем углу таверны – собственными глазами или же понимал, что несчастный был там по осколкам «поганой посуды» разбитой наутро трактирщиком подальше от порога.   
Её всегда выбрасывали, хотя прокаженный не пил ни капли вина и почти ничего не ел. Только смотрел – сонным, измученным взглядом из-под маски, её искусственных позолоченных век.  
Смотрел, как изгибалось в танце стройное, ладно сложенное тело. Как Тьюдолл в легком подпитии отбивала своими длинными ногами быструю джигу на грубых, подгнивающих досках. Как, взобравшись на винную бочку, Асселин терзал для нее струны старой мандолины, а наемник Бертран покупал ей пинту дорогого вина.  
Пахло свечным салом и прогорклым маслом, пестрым полотном сцеплялись на стенах тени с отблесками огня. Из горячей жажды плотского, низменного, земного здесь рождалось хоть какое-то подобие жизни – рождалось просто потому, что одной могильной воровке, разгоряченной вином, хотелось танцевать.   
Прокаженный смотрел, как колышутся в танце ее мягкие бедра, как переступают по полу изящные ступни, как вздымается мерно небольшая, крепкая грудь. Смотрел – и Дисмас видел порой, как шевелились его сморщенные, изъязвленные губы, ведь золоченная маска полностью не скрывала изуродованного лица.   
Было время, когда Дисмас слышал от Корбелла слова, посвященные лишь богу. И потому не сразу узнал в тех скупых, странных строках стихи.  
…  
Свет веры – как зимнее солнце. Горит, но не греет.  
Тепло источает лишь тленная, смертная плоть.  
…  
\- Как думаешь, Тибо уже закончила свои обряды?  
Хрипловато-мягкий женский голос осторожно выпутывает из кокона воспоминаний, возвращая на край глубокой кладбищенской ямы. Инкрустированная изумрудами маленькая шкатулка чуть поблескивает в проворных пальцах, когда Тьюдолл наощупь, не глядя, нажимает на нужный камень, чтобы зажать потом в зубах кусок прессованного табака.  
Там, на последнем привале, принимаясь шить саван, она лишь сплюнула табачную крошку в грязь и натянула шляпу поглубже на глаза. Здесь – отобрала лопату у безумного слуги и прогнала помешанного с кладбища отборной площадной бранью.  
Дисмас просто кивает ей вместо ответа, указующе махнув ладонью на отделившиеся от ступеней храма рыжие огни. Далеко по верхушкам леса еще алеет кровью закат, и в сумерках еще различима разверзшаяся у самых ног глубокая черная яма, но небольшой похоронной процессии с расстояния всего в несколько сотен шагов уже не видать. Только Пламя, священное Пламя пылает во тьме – и Дисмас знает, что это маленькая, слишком уж щуплая для своей тяжелой брони и булавы весталка Тибо несет факел, высоко подняв его над головой.   
Асселин, потерявший в подземельях свою шутовскую маску – в буквальном смысле, и размазавший вместо нее по лицу жутковатую смесь белой глины и алого кармина, в тот же миг бесшумно выныривает из-за могил, держа в левой руке три закупоренных хрупких сосуда.   
И, выдрав тощую пробку, первый из них Дисмас выплескивает в кладбищенскую яму сам – точно в центр, неравномерно разбрызгивая содержимое. Второй – старый шут словно бы случайно роняет его в ногах покойника, удачно разбив о подвернувшийся камень тонкое стекло. А третий Тьюдолл нарочито медленно, едва ли не по капле выливает в изголовье холодного посмертного ложа.   
Последнего и – хотелось бы верить – вечного приюта.   
Повторно заступы над могилой стучат уже в мужских руках. Под строки псалмов и горький стон мандолины, Тьюдолл бредет с кладбища, первой бросив на крышку гроба пригоршню мокрой и мягкой могильной земли. И движения ее по-прежнему легки будто в танце, пусть и с медленным мотивом, и плавным размером.   
Как у всех, кто живет здесь уже слишком долго, у неё нет ни времени, ни сил, ни банально желания соблюдать от и до все формальности похорон.  
Слишком уж часто здесь происходит нечто подобное. Смерть как неотъемлемая часть жизни, её единственный и неизбежный финал, ощущается в этих проклятых землях особенно остро.  
И кресты на могилах уже давно никто не станет считать.  
\- Ты знаешь, как хоронят королей?  
Дисмас не знает. Ему известно только, что меньше чем за один день им удалось раздобыть приличную мраморную плиту, три освященных фиала и крепкие доски на гроб, и что по здешним меркам это поистине королевские похороны.  
\- Как по мне, Куколка, так уж мы не ударили в грязь лицом.  
Но той же ночью, после похорон, за своей привычной пинтой в таверне, подняв голову от огромной кружки с красным вином, Тьюдолл смотрит ему в глаза и хрипло смеется.  
\- Ты не прав.   
На самом дне синих глаз с расширенным, гладко блестящим черным зрачком – непроглядная тьма, а под глазами – все следы от злоупотребления опиумом. Но, заставив расступиться толпу, Тьюдолл, куколка Тьдолл не делает ни одного лишнего, нетвердого шага.  
\- Пейте и танцуйте веселую джигу, сегодня мы всё еще живы! Пейте и в память о том, кого уже с нами нет! Пейте, в этой дьяволовой дыре и смерть – отличный повод!  
Голос её, глубокий и звучный, не похож в этот миг на пьяное воронье карканье, и двигается она, не расплескав, не пролив из тяжелой кружки ни капли вина. Ждет – миг, другой, но вместо привычной нотной череды острый жалобный звук режет уши всем присутствующим, и единственная в таверне мандолина замолкает точно зарезанная.  
Асселин оборвал струну. Нечаянно или нарочно – бог весть, это уже не важно. Проходит еще минута – и бешено дрожащему от напряжения телу музыки уже не нужно. Каблуки отлично бьют ритм по дощатому полу в гробовой тишине.   
Одни смотрят на неё с ужасом, другие с тупым безразличием, третьи – с восхищением, безумным восторгом, четвертые – с гневной брезгливостью. И лишь в глазах маленькой рыжей Тибо, хрупкой девочки, которую скверно кормили в родном монастыре, гнездится печаль.   
Окончательно обессилев после дикой, исступленной пляски, Тьюдолл падает за один скрипучий стол рядом с ней, Дисмасом и Рейнальдом, и пытается, стирая горячечный пот со лба, унять сердце, рвущее грудь.   
\- Как со всей этой мерзостью в тебе еще только умудряется уживаться сострадание?   
Рейнальд, их святой крестоносец, мрачно глядит на неё, ожидая ответа. Но, чуть переведя дух после танца подобного схватке между жизнью и смертью, могильная воровка весело и пьяно хохочет ему прямо в лицо:  
\- Так и только так, мальчик, только так! Твое здоровье! Пусть твои ноги хорошо тебе служат, а все остальное – пошло оно к черту! У тебя вроде были в роду благородные предки, так, может, хоть ты знаешь? Скажи-ка нам: как хоронят королей?  
Рейнальд отмахивается от нее как от последней пьяни, брезгливо уставившись в собственную кружку с сильно разбавленным пивом, и Дисмас досадливо морщит лоб: могильщица и близко не пьяна. Хоть пинта, хоть четыре – ей, чтобы напиться, надо этого вина галлонов двадцать. Или сорок, если нужно нагрузиться в пивном эквиваленте.  
Он знает Куколку достаточно хорошо, но все же готов поклясться чем угодно – да хоть своей разбойничьей удачей, что никогда еще не видел её такой. И, видимо, растерянность пополам с недоумением все же отражаются у него на лице, раз Тьюдолл хмыкает и усмехается устало, демонстрируя ему темную щербину выбитого зуба во рту.   
Каждый, конечно, служит панихиду по-разному, но это выражение – то ли горечи, то ли злости…  
\- Ты знаешь, – неожиданно говорит Тибо. – Ты знаешь. Так скажи.   
Голос у маленькой рыжей весталки неизменно тихий и мелодичный. Чистый и нежный – даже свои святые псалмы она, кажется, просто не умеет читать грозно, вселяя страхом почтительное благоговение пред верой и божеством.   
На своем веку Дисмас видел монашек не то, чтобы часто, но, в отличие от многих прочих, и мирская речь, и все святые стихи у Тибо всегда звучат чуть задумчиво и тепло. То убаюкивая тревогу и преисполнив светом и неверующее сердце, то навевая безотчетную грусть и тоску.   
Обращается она к Тьюдолл, а не к Рейнальду. И, отставив тяжелую кружку, едва ли наполовину пустую, Куколка долго смотрит ей в глаза, выискивая что-то в чистом и невинном лице, прежде чем ответить на свой же вопрос.  
…  
«Король умер – да здравствует король. Оплакивая мертвеца, одновременно славят его преемника. Так и хоронят королей. И это единственное, что здесь имеет значение».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сарабанда какое-то время была похоронным танцем, а джигу, насколько помню, упоминает Шут в каком-то из переводов игры.  
> Мародерша (могильная воровка) происходит из знатной среды; Прокаженный был правителем до болезни (комикс-предыстория). А про Крестоносца – просто мой хэдканон.


	4. Дары Фортуны

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Про разбойничью удачу, Бухту, шрамы на лице и богов милостивых, но ревнивых.

_Когда с товарищами я ходил в ночной налет,_  
Когда живыми выходили мы из битвы,  
Когда в карманах пела медь, и отдалялся эшафот,  
Лишь ей одной я посвящал свои молитвы.  
(c)

  
  
Дисмас верит в свою удачу сильнее, чем весталки и рыцари в Священное Пламя, чумные доктора в науку, а чернокнижники-оккультисты — в тварей из Бездны. У его разбойничьей богини лихой, щербатый оскал, глаз левый подбит, а правый выколот, и она уже успела исполосовать самому Дисмасу шрамами пол-лица, но поди-ка, сыщи кумира получше. Меткая пуля, поразившая цель, горячая кровь из отворенных вен, крапленая карта, исчезнувшая в рукаве, утяжеленная кость, выпавшая на нужную грань — всё, что принадлежит ему, проходит через её руки.  
Одной ладонью отсыпет звонких монет, другой их отнимет. Поцелует ли нежным прикосновением губ юной девушки, закатит ли оплеуху тяжелой рукой сварливой старухи? Нельзя угадать. Но придержи-ка слезливые слова молитв да потоки грязной кабацкой брани, и будешь любим капризным, своенравным, но, ко всему прочему, отчаянно щедрым божеством.  
Дисмас верит в свою удачу. Она не раз спасала его и от петли судьи, и от ножей собратьев по ремеслу в драке за большую долю при дележе добычи. От шальной пули из пистолета вооруженного путника — раньше, от когтей монстров, неведомых тварей — теперь.  
Дисмас верит в свою удачу. Верит — и обходит храм в городке у подножия серой скалы за версту, избегая фимиама чужих жертвенных даров. Не изменяя своей страшно ревнивой богине и мыслью, не то, что словом или подношением к чужим алтарям.  
Запах ее жертвы — аромат дешевого пойла. Дым ее жертвенника — чад сальной свечи над карточным столом. А сам жертвенник — стойка в трактире, постель шлюхи или место засады на заезженном тракте. Молитва — звук выстрела, предсмертный крик, звук удара, пение напоенного кровью короткого клинка.  
Дисмас вполне доволен своим божеством. Простая медная монета, которую даже спьяну не примут ни в одной таверне — единственный знак его бога, ему дороже всех богатств на свете. Потемневшая от времени, с тонким царственным профилем, полустертым женским лицом с обеих сторон; брошенная — уже сколько лет назад, с криком “фальшивка!”, ему под ноги; божество, которое он сам, с ухмылкой, поднял из пыли.  
Она не обещает ни счастья в мире, ни загробного блаженства. Удача разбойника, счастье убийцы — один единственный шанс, который лучше бы не упустить, без всякой гарантии на успех.  
Таково оно, божество случая. Божество, волей которого Дисмас все еще жив. До этого дня — и теперь, валяясь в лазарете вторую неделю, с горячкой от переохлаждения и воспаленной раной от зазубренного гарпуна в боку.  
До этого дня — и теперь, после не самого удачного похода в Бухту. Даже если Рейнальд, вытащивший его из темных вод, на этот счет совсем другого мнения.  
  
Больница мало чем отличается от тюрьмы — воистину был исполнен мудрости чернокнижник, знающий движение звезд и значение линий на руке, что поместил их в один дом. Дисмас чувствует слабость во всем теле — даже поднять ладонь не так-то просто, однако жар спал ненадолго, и впервые за несколько дней он может мыслить связно.  
На истрепанной занавеске, тонкой преградой отделяющей его палату в лечебном отделении от всего остального мира, восемь заплат, и все разноцветные. Одна — черный бархат, другая — белый атлас. Кто-то явно не жалел обрывков дорогой ткани, чтобы залатать расползающуюся ветошь. Дисмасу кажется, что за все время здесь — и в бреду, и в минуты относительно ясного сознания, он уже проглядел в пестрой рухляди еще пару дыр.   
Последним, что он мог вспомнить, очнувшись и увидев пробившийся сквозь занавеску слабый луч поднимающегося солнца, были каменные своды подводной пещеры. Обросший бахромой кристаллов потолок, стены, пропитанные влагой — очередной тупик в сложной, запутанной сети тоннелей, отблески огня поверх темной глади.   
Дрожащий свет факелов — из-под воды. Темной толщи, сомкнувшейся над головой, постепенно лишавшей дыхания.   
_“Теперь эти воды — мой дом…”_  
“... и моя могила”.   
Боль пульсировала в левом боку; в соленой воде, льющейся в горло, он чувствовал собственную кровь. Голова раскалывалась от удара — будто всей мощью приливной волны его швырнуло на каменную гряду; темными, бесплотными тенями на поверхности воды виделись силуэты друзей и врагов. До тех пор, пока в его отяжелевшее тело, в воротник намокшего пальто не вцепилась намертво, казалось, тысяча рук. До тех пор, пока не забурлила вокруг вода, не блеснула сквозь темно-алую пелену холодная сталь, рассекая стянувшие ноги путы, что медленно тащили его во тьму и вовсе не имевшую дна.   
Оглушенный, он не отбивался, когда ладонь в латной перчатке схватила его за волосы, с силой потянула вверх, заставляя поднять голову над водой. К тому моменту он уже не чувствовал ни боли, ни холода — собственное тело казалось распухшим, раздутым, как зачарованные трупы несчастных утопленников.   
Последнее, что он помнил — чужие серые глаза.   
Испуганный и яростный взгляд.  
И одну соль — моря и крови, в тот миг, когда затхлый воздух подземелий прорвался, наконец, к закупоренному горлу.   
  
Обратный путь начисто выпал у Дисмаса из памяти, но узнать, кто принес его в лечебницу, не составляло никакого труда.  
Рейнальд здесь, рядом. Спит на соседней, не занятой койке — Дисмас готов поклясться, что в больничном отделении кроме них никого, иначе крестоносца давно бы выставила за порог угрюмая, начисто лишенная хоть какой-то женственности, сестра милосердия.   
Она и так смотрит без одобрения — ничего, кроме глухого недовольства во взгляде и сжатых в тонкую линию губ, Дисмас от нее и не знал никогда. Да только Рейнальду все равно: игнорировать ее присутствие он умеет просто потрясающе. Во всех тех случаях, когда не имеет желания окатить в ответ полным презрения взглядом, крепче сжав в ладони деревянную ручку отхожего ведра, которое давно не выливали куда положено, полного грязи и рвоты.   
На вторую неделю Дисмаса перестает мутить от одного вида скудной больничной пищи. Рейнальд возится с ним больше всех местных лекарей — никого другого сюда и не пускают, и упрямо молчит в ответ на все вопросы о том, чего ему стоила скрипучая койка в палате, больше похожей одновременно и на узкую тюремную камеру, и на широкий каменный гроб. Чего стоила вообще вся эта палата, если уж на то пошло — Дисмас более, чем уверен, что за его лечение и пребывание здесь платил уж точно не Наследник из городской казны или своего кармана.  
Свою счастливую монету-талисман он находит во внутреннем, потайном кармане висящего на спинке кровати пальто. Рейнальд наверняка осведомлен о существовании “тайника”, но, после одной, не самой приятной обоим истории с шарфом, он не трогает личные вещи Дисмаса больше необходимого. Монета на месте — и кажется, теперь только она одна и составляет все их средства к существованию.  
Согрев в ладони холодную, слегка позеленевшую медь, Дисмас усмехается, думая о том, что бывало и хуже. Он впервые за несколько дней не чувствует жара, но левый бок пронзает острая боль, когда он пытается просто встать с постели. Значит, об очередном походе, о реванше мерзким рыбьим мордам — и, соответственно, и о деньгах заодно, в ближайшее время можно даже не мечтать.   
Рейнальда будит поднятая им возня — как бы Дисмас ни старался производить как можно меньше шума, тело слушается плохо, не свалился с постели — считай, уже повезло. Он ненавидит это — собственную слабость, бесполезность, и ему одновременно невыносимо тошно от сочувствующего, тоскливого взгляда в чужих, кристально чистых серых глазах.   
Рейнальд перебирается на стул у его постели. Ближе, будто бы — будь его воля, он бы вообще выдрал из пазов прикрученную к стене убогую кровать и передвинул бы ее; или просто спал бы на этом же стуле. Без своих доспехов и шлема, с отчаянной тоскою во взгляде, он выглядит почти беспомощным. Не рыцарем, святым и незыблемым — мальчишкой, который все еще боится смерти.   
Даже после всего, что им уже довелось пережить.  
Дисмас проводит указательным пальцем по ребру монеты, нащупывая вырезанные по кромке знаки, которые никогда даже не пытался прочесть. Вспоминая осколок цитрина — желтого, как исчезающая надежда, полупрозрачного камня, который сам когда-то совал в трясущиеся руки спутника, пытаясь успокоить.   
— Вот. Возьми.  
Голос хриплый, едва его слушающийся. И ладони Рейнальда, в которые он вкладывает медный дар своего единственного божества, холодные как лёд, как вода в бесконечных тоннелях Бухты.   
— Я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся.  
Почти обещание. Почти признание.   
Дисмас сам не знает, что ожидает услышать в ответ. И вздрагивает, когда, вместо ответа, рыцарь, светловолосый и сероглазый, склоняет голову, едва касаясь губами его сухих, пылающих под кожей пальцев.  
Так касаются рук первосвященника — или же серебряной раки со святыми дарами.  
Он сознает это, но, в конечном счете, все же не отнимает руки.   
  
Походы в Бухту могут длится неделями. Валяясь в горячке в лазарете при храме, Дисмас не считает дни. Просто однажды — когда ему становится лучше настолько, что он уже в силах выползать погреться на солнышке, на скамью во двор, — Рейнальд возвращается.  
В один из таких дней.   
Возвращается пропахшим морской солью, тиной и рыбьей кровью. Волоча за собою свой тяжелый меч и товарища по несчастью — какого-то рыцаря-новичка, которому явно бы не помешало дойти до трансепта.   
— Все живы? — спрашивает Дисмас, терпеливо дождавшись, пока всполошенный внутренний двор опустеет, пока кроме него и Рейнальда там не останется никого. — Победа?   
Хриплое “да” звучит в ответ на оба вопроса. Руки рыцаря дрожат — не от страха, от огромного внутреннего напряжения. Он вернулся живым, не потерял никого, и его серые глаза смотрят Дисмасу в самую душу, выискивая ответ на вопрос, который он никогда в жизни не решится задать вслух.  
Дисмас знает, что тому причиной.  
Линия рта на царственном профиле с монеты — раньше едва видимая тонкой прорезью, ощутимая лишь с прикосновением, расползлась в кривой улыбке до почти уродливой щербины. Капризной и злой, или, быть может, болезненно-отчаянной — спутать эти выражения легко. Возвращая талисман, Рейнальд смотрит потеряно, но прямо: не прячет глаза и не ищет слова оправданий.  
Ему и не за что оправдываться — на мягкой меди нет следов повреждений. Будто бы она и всегда была такой. И на невысказанное, почти детское “я берег её!” — растерянный, отчаянный взгляд, Дисмас только усмехается ободряюще, пряча собственные невеселые мысли.  
“Я знаю”.   
  
Его рана в левом боку затянулась. Спустя время, на ее месте остался розовый рубец — все еще чувствительный, но не причиняющий боли и не способный хоть чем-то помешать в бою. Твари из Бухты чуют страх, кровь в воде и свежие раны под бинтами, но найти с первого раза следы старых, давно забытых, еще не удавалось ни одной.   
Не удается и теперь. Дисмас легко уклоняется от первого удара, парирует атаку. От второго замаха сабли, выточенной из острой, твердой кости, увернуться уже сложнее: тупые рыбьи морды с пустыми водянистыми глазами медленно, но верно теснят их вглубь подводных пещер.   
“Спасибо, нам туда не надо!”  
Он, кажется, единственный, кто находит все происходящее забавным. Стреляя в одну из тварей в упор, отступая назад и снова прорываясь вперед, нанося удары из-под чужой руки. Дважды или трижды — с целью все-таки добраться до сети вен и артерий, скрытых под скользкой чешуей, а слепящей вспышкой от выстрела — прикрыть измотанного Рейнальда, защищающего женщин: невозмутимую Весси и хрупкую, закутанную в шелка вместо брони, Фарангис.   
Все не может закончится с их стороны совсем уж бескровно. В этот раз — нет. Дисмас знает даже, чья это будет кровь, не отшатнувшись и не вскрикнув, когда острые края костяного оружия рассекают ему лицо.   
На щеке остается длинный, глубокий порез. “Всего на пол-пальца ниже — и перерезал бы горло” — он знает, что об этом, и, скорее всего, с ужасом, подумали остальные. Однако осьминога они все-таки добили, и Дисмас хмыкает только, всю дорогу до привала прикрывая рану на лице алым шейным платком. Будет новый, свежий шрам — в память о том, что божество, молитва которому никогда не остается без ответа, ревниво и нелегко прощает измены.  
На привале Весси, прокалив в огне тонкую иглу, зашивает рассеченные края — в три стежка, и мажет аккуратный шов невероятно вонючей, едкой мазью. Пальцы Рейнальда, в слабом свете костра кажущиеся в два раза тоньше без привычных латных перчаток, мягко очерчивают линию челюсти. Виновато — и Дисмас отмахивается привычно, отводит чужие ладони, и, желая разрушить неловкость момента, благодарно кивает Весси и легонько толкает рыцаря в плечо:  
— Теперь-то все в порядке.  
Им, конечно, невдомек, где здесь связь, почему тонкий, полустертый медный профиль снова смеется прежней, ехидно-покровительственной улыбкой. И почему ночью на привале, выпавшая из кармана монета звенит о камни, пробуждая лагерь ото сна, и пылающей головней, выхваченной из костра, Дисмас как нельзя вовремя успевает выжечь глаза рыбьему шаману.  
Пусть Рейнальд молится Пламени — белому яростному огню, которым пылает рыцарская вера и доблесть. Маленькая рыжая Тибо — нежный огненный цветок, расцветший без солнца, в подземельях, под сталью тяжелого доспеха — она говорила им, что Пламя бывает иным. И знать это точно — уж кому, как не ей? А Дисмас верит в свою удачу.   
У его разбойничьей богини переменчивый, скверный нрав, капризный характер — и подчас ее ревнивая любовь принимает весьма прихотливые, ироничные формы. Дисмас помнит об этом, всегда, но на деле все же не слишком страшится утратить ее благосклонность.   
По-настоящему он боится только одного: упустить тот миг, когда за все свои милости она потребует таких подношений, что ему уже не по карману.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Крестоносец у меня хэдканонный и помоложе, чем по официальной бэкстори. А счастливая монетка Дисмаса может вообще отдельным кинком считаться.


End file.
